And A Blue Stripe Means
by geek.but.you.love.me
Summary: Pregnant.Strange isn’t it how one word can change someone’s life so much. Two people if you think about it. Three lives and its up to two people to make it decent. Kind of hard when you are only 16 and still at school. Pen name changed from teenagebride.
1. A blue line means: Pregnant

**Disclaimer: if you recognise it. it's not mine. if you don't then that's mine. **

**Probably.**

**A/N:** this idea came to me when i was trying to write a new Chapter for What Leaves must always return. I'm know what i want to write, but i don't know what to put. So for now this story(if you like it of course) will probably be my main point of focus.

**

* * *

**

Looking down at the white stick, she took a deep breath. Picking up the instructions to find the diagnosis. Right, a blue stripe means… Huh. Bummer.

* * *

Walking though the halls she made her way back to Gryffindor tower. One word keep swimming round and round in her head. Pregnant. Strange isn't it how one word can change some one's life so much. Well two people's if you think about. Three lives are involved and its down to two people to make a decent life for the third. But put a not in front of the word and everything stays the same.

When she reached the portrait of the fat lady. She muttered '_novus parvulus'_ and the portrait swung open admitting her entrance into the common room. She looked around the room before seeing her best friend who had fallen asleep with her head on a potion's essay. She walked up to her and tapped her on the back, causing the girl to wake.

"I'm up! I'm up! Oh are you ok? You don't look right?"

"Can we talk I have something I need to tell you?"

"Erm… sure."

* * *

"Okay. Breathe Hermione, deep breaths its not that bad." Ginny rubbed Hermione ,who was perched on the corner of her bed in the Gryffindor dorms, on the back.

"How…can…you…say…it…is…not…that …bad… Ginny…a…baby…what…will…I …do?…he….is….going….to….kill….me….I….hope…..you….know!" Between every word Hermione Granger took a deep breath, not looking at the red head standing in front of her.

"Hermione, it will be easy. All you need to do is say I'm pregnant."

"If its so easy, why the bloody hell don't you do?" She looked up at Ginny staring in to her chocolate and brown eyes. Hermione couldn't help but be jealous of the girl before her. Ginny Weasley was beautiful. Her burgundy hair fell in soft ringlets down her back, she had large doe like eyes, a soft splattering on freckles across her nose and skin like porcelain, clean and unmarked. wasn't short and plump like her mother, but nor was she tall and lanky like her brothers, she was of medium height and had curves in all the right places.

"Because Hermione he is in love with you and its always better to hear things like this from the person you love. This is Ron, he will understand. He knows about the Weasley Fertility." Ginny titled her head to the side and replay what Hermione had said before. "Did you just say 'bloody' Hermione Jane Granger?"

"Get lost Gin, this serious!"

"I know I know. But compared to Mum telling Ron will be easy, just distract him with your feminine charms." Ginny gestured with her hands at Hermione's body. Hermione might not believe it but she was pretty. Her hair had lost its bushiness and now laid flat just past her shoulders, she had caramel coloured eyes. Her teeth were perfectly straight after wearing a brace during the summer. She was petite and very graceful. "After all that is what got you into this situation in the first place."

"How?" the older girl stared up at Ginny with an eyebrow raised.

"Well if you weren't so… you know. Then my brother wouldn't have fallen in love with you and therefore you would have to be telling him this news." Ginny smirked at Hermione.

"You are starting to take after Malfoy a little too much." Hermione shook her head before standing up and walking towards the door to go in search of Ron.

"Well he has rubbed off on me a bit, he is after all the father of my unborn child." Ginny called after her as she left. She placed her hands on her flat stomach. "Come on then baby, lets go tell your Daddy."

**A/N :**please leave a review i would love to hear what you think good or bad!! thanks!


	2. A blue line means: telling

**_Disclaimer: if you recognise it. it's not mine. if you don't then that's mine. _**

**_Probably._**

A Blue Stripe means telling.

Hermione Granger walked into the common room, looking over at her discarded potions essay, she found her boyfriend of seven months with his head down coping it.

"Reading anything good, Ron?" she questioned him her arms folded one eyebrow raised. Ron looked up at her and smiled before looking back down, realising this was her essay and scrambling all of the stuff together.

"Hello 'Mione! How are you on this fine evening?" his voice was unusually high and his ears tinged red with embarrassment. Usually Hermione would be angry but Ginny had suggested using her female charms, before telling Ron her news, so she might as well give it a try.

"Ron, kiss me."

"What?" Ron was surprise Hermione was **not** in to Public Displays of Affection.

"Oh for gods sake Ronald." Hermione bent down and kiss Ron herself. It took a moment for Ron to react. When they broke apart, Hermione whispered in his ear. "lets go upstairs." Ron just nodded dumbly. He didn't see Ginny slip out of the common room.

* * *

She made her way towards Draco's private room, she stood in front of the portrait of knight and his steed. After whispering the password, she slipped inside. Draco was sitting, in front of the fire reading his book. The firelight reflected of his white-blonde hair, causing it to have a slightly orange tinge. His features were obviously pure-bred and aristocratic. Ginny couldn't help but picture the child inside of her. She sighed, ever so softly, Draco's highly tuned ears however heard and he spun around grabbing his wand holding it out in front of him for protection. His eyes flashed dangerously scanning the room for any trace of movement. Ginny stepped out of the shadows. He turned around to find her holding her wand in his face. 

"Now then Draco we both know I'm better at charms here so why don't we just put the wands down." She smiled smugly at her boyfriend. He dropped his wand and pushed her wand arm. He titled his head and smirked at her, before pulling her into a breathtaking kiss. "and we both know I'm better at that." before kissing her again.

They found themselves snuggled up on Draco's bed. He was twirling a curl of her hair around his finger, his other hand holding hers. There was a calm and peaceful silence in the room. Draco kissed the top of Ginny's head before whispering. "What's wrong Gin? And don't tell me its nothing because I can read you like a book." Ginny sighed and turned to face him.

"Promise you won't freak out."

"Ginny?"

"Ok I took a test this morning."

"What kind of test? Your not sick are you?"

"The result was a single blue stripe."

"What kind of test gives you a result of a single blue stripe- oh"

"Yeah"

"Huh. So it was positive then?"

"Yeah."

"Who knows?"

"Just you and Hermione, well actually she's probably told Ron by now."

"So I'm going to be a dad."

"Yeah."

"I like the name Rhys." He stated. Ginny laughed and kissed him.

"Me too."

* * *

Hermione was gathering up the courage to tell Ron. 

"Hey, Ron. What would you say if I told you Ginny was pregnant?"

"as in Ginevra Molly-Anne Weasley?"

"Yes"

"As in my sister, Ginny?"

"Yes" Hermione was getting annoyed with Ron right now,

"As in my younger sister, Ginevra?"

"God damn it Ron yes. To every single one."

"then I would laugh in your face. My sister isn't having sex. I'm not having sex yet, my younger sister certainly isn't"

"well then start laughing Ron because its true."

Ron simply whimpered.

* * *

**A/N: chapters will get longer i promise. leave a reveiw and tell me what you think!**

**Please tell me if you think i should leave Hermione and Ron together.**


	3. A Blue Stripe means: Temper tantrums

**Disclaimer: if you recognise it. it's not mine. if you don't then that's mine. **

**Probably.**

A Blue Stripe means: Temper tantrums 

Ron whimpered. He turn to face Hermione. "Please dear God tell me you are lying 'Mione"

Hermione avoided looking him in the eye, she couldn't believe she had let Ginny talk her into this. She knew Ron would be angry, but Ginny was her best friend and she need help.

"It's true then I can tell by the way your not looking me in the eye. Who's is it? Harry?" Ron face was turning purple usually a colour he reserved for when he was furious with Draco Malfoy. Which in theory, Hermione realised, he was. Hermione shook her head. Ron slumped into the armchair.

"Dean?" Hermione shook her head again.

"Seamus?" Hermione shook her head.

"Neville?" Hermione repeated her movement.

"Colin?" Ron was getting desperate now.

"Come off it Ron. It's common knowledge that Colin is gay." Hermione looked up at her boyfriend.

"Well they are the only Gryffindors that she talks too. That only leaves Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, but she only talks to girls from those houses. And I know she wouldn't have slept with a Slytherin."

Hermione dropped her gaze from his own. Ron ran his hands over his face and through his hair. "A Slytherin. Huh. Of course. This is Ginny. She_ was_ never one to conform and I mean not all Slytherin can be evil. And its not like it's Malfoy's child."

Hermione spluttered. Ron looked at her and rubbed his temples. "Oh dear God, she's killing me." there was a silence for a few moments before Ron stood up abruptly. Hermione watched as Ron stormed towards the door.

"Where are you going?" she called out to him.

"To beat the crap out of Malfoy. Coming?" He opened the door and walked out. Hermione could do nothing but follow.

* * *

"Harry, I need to borrow the map." Harry Potter was sitting in the chair previously occupied and then abandoned by both Ron and Hermione, coping Hermione's essay. he put down his quill and looked up at the red-hair man standing over him. 

"Can I ask why?"

"I need to kill Malfoy. Wanna help?"

"Every time but why?"

"He's knocked up my sister"

"HE DID WHAT??"

"RONALD BILLUS WEASLEY!!" Hermione screamed as she ran down the stairs.

"I'll go get the map." Harry said to Ron before standing up and scurrying off to his dormity.

"You better not have just told Harry what I think you did."

"Why not Hermione? Why should we protect her she's the one who was stupid enough to get-"

Hermione had pulled her wand and muttered _Silencio. _She grabbed his arm and in a deathly whisper she proclaimed "Ronald, I don't think either your mother or Ginny will be pleased to have the Weasley secrets proclaimed all around the school. Plus think what Lucius Malfoy will do if he finds out, he's already tried to kill Ginny once and that was _without_ motive. Think what he will do this time." Ron's eyes went wide. "Exactly. Now, I am going to remove the spell and let go of your arm. We will then make our way down to Draco's dorm and calmly talk to them both .You will _not _utter another word of this pregnancy to anyone until Ginny feels ready to tell everyone. Do you understand?" Ron nodded. "Good now remember _not_ a word. _Finite Incantatem" S_he let go of his arm and straightened her robes.

Harry returned back from the dorms carrying the map. "I've found them." He said.

"Excellent, Harry." She took the map from him. "You can stay here and finish copying my homework."

"I don't get to go?" Harry crossed his arms and pouted.

"Do you really think that is wise?"

"Yes" Harry sputtered out. Hermione looked down her nose at him. "No"

"Glad you see it my way. Come on Ron lets be going." She pushed Ron out of the portrait door and into the corridor. "Now according to the map. They are on the four floor, eight corridor, first room to the right." Ron charged off. "Well this will certainly be interesting." Hermione said to herself before tapping the map with her wand saying "_Mischief managed_." and tucking the map and her wand into her robes. She followed the angry red head in front of her, silently hoping that Ginny and Draco weren't doing anything inappropriate.

* * *

But of course they were, because, this is what we like to call Sod's law.

* * *

**A/N:** Please leave a reveiw and tell me if I should continue. Thanks. 


	4. A blue stripe means: Uncle Ronniekins

**Disclaimer: if you recognise it. it's not mine. if you don't then that's mine. **

**Probably.**

A blue stripe means: Uncle Ronniekins

Draco and Ginny were involved in a heated make out session, they had both managed to shed the other of their school shirt. Ginny was straddling Draco as his hand were trying to undone the clasp on the back on Ginny's bra, their lips and eyes not leaving hers.

"Hands off my sister _Malfoy"_ This sudden outburst caused Ginny to fall of the bed screaming as he went, unfortunately Draco had managed to undo the strapless bra and it had had fallen off. She grabbed the pillow, Draco was using to hide his erm.. Interest. Draco squealed and grabbed the nearest item, which was regrettably Ginny's discarded bra. Hermione walked in through the door and laughed at the scene in front of her. Everyone turned to look at her and scowled.

"sorry just couldn't help it." she started laughing again.

Once everyone was suitably dressed and separated (_Ron saw to that) _Ginny turned at looked at her brother. He was a deep shade of purple his hands were clenched into fists. "You ok Ron?"

"You let Malfoy knock you up. You are no better than a common scarlet woman." Ginny gasped and her eyes filled up with tears. Draco took one looked at her and turned to the boy in front of him.

"You know what _Weasel _me and Ginevra are in love and I would prefer it if you didn't make her cry. Now usually she would have just hex you her self but at the present moment her hormones have over come her. I'm guessing I will have to do it." he raised his wand at the same time as Hermione she however managed to get the words out first "_Expelliarmus" _she held her hand out catching his wand. "I don't think that will be necessary do you Malfoy? I think we need to talk about this properly. Ron do you have any question that you would like to like to ask Ginny?" she bend her head down to whisper in his ear. _"nicely" _

"yes I do actually. Are you keeping it?"

"Yes."

"I see. Have you told mum and Dad yet?"

"No."

"I see. What are you going to do when the baby comes? Where will you live? How will you afford it? You are only 16 Ginevra you still have an other year left at school. What will you do then?"

"I DON'T KNOW RON" she had stood up her crimson hair baking free from its ponytail. "I haven't thought about any of that stuff yet. All I know is that I'm keeping this baby and Draco will help me raise it! And if you don't like it well then you can just go do yourself. Because right now I don't care." she turned around to find Draco standing behind her. She buried herself into his chest. "I don't care." He wrapped his arms around her and placed a soft kiss on the crown of her head. Ginny was shaking with sobs. He whispered reassuring words to her before turning to face the other Weasley in the room.

"I think you should leave now Weasley you have caused enough damage. But two things before you leave. I may not have to like you just as you do not have to like me but you are Ginny's brother and the uncle of my child. Now I do not give a flying crap whether or not this child has its Uncle Ronniekins, but Ginny certainly does and I know it will make her happy so it becomes important to me. I love her Weasley and whether you like it or not this child will be born an will be a Malfoy. You just have to accept that." Ron had turned red with embarrassment. He knew Draco was right he just didn't want to believe it. "And Granger leave my wand on the dresser on your way out. I think I need to work some things out with Ginny. On our own preferably."

Hermione nodded. "Of course." she placed his wand on the dresser and steered a dumbfounded Ron out of Draco's room.

"Ginny, they have gone now its ok."

"I'm tired Draco." she mumbled into his shirt. He half-smiled. He picked her up one arm under her knees and the other round her back. She threaded her arms through his neck and leaned into the space between his shoulder and head. He carried her toward his bed and placed her down gently . Lifting the cover up and putting her inside. He moved away. She stretched her arm out toward him. "stay."

He climbed on to the bed and lay beside her on his side. He spoke softly into her ear. "I will always be here Ginevra. Always."

Ginny leaned back into his embrace. She placed his hands on her stomach. "we will work something out won't we?"

"of course. It will be alright in the end. I promise. Now lets get some sleep it's nearly midnight."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

The couple lay on the bed lost in their own thoughts on the future, but both glad of the other's presence.

"Nox." and the lights went out closing the door on the day but letting dreams of their uncertain future flood them.

**A/N: I** am on christmas hols now so expect longer updates in the next four days. Leave a reveiw and tell me what you think!


	5. A blue stripe means: Realisations

**Disclaimer: if you recognise it. it's not mine. if you don't then that's mine. **

**Probably.**

A blue stripe means: Realisations and Revelations 

Draco Malfoy woke up at around six o'clock. He stretched and in doing so his hands brushed past the soft skin of his girlfriend next to him. That was when the reality hit him. His relationship with Ginny had just got ten times more serious than yesterday morning. He was going to be a father. Now he had his own family. Now he was no longer just Draco Malfoy- Hogwarts bad boy, Slytherin prince, Malfoy Heir ,Arch-rival of Harry Potter and the Weasleys (bar one). Now he was Draco Malfoy- Parent. in a serious committed relationship at seventeen, Hogwarts bad boy, Slytherin prince, Malfoy Heir ,Arch-rival of Harry Potter and the Weasleys (bar one) .

Life just got so much more complicated. He groaned and stood up. The red-head rolled over into the warm space he had just vacated. He smiled at her sleeping form, walking over to the bathroom. He removed his boxer shorts and stepped into the shower, letting the warm water cascade over his head, shoulders, chest and back. The shower was always a good place for him to think. The rhythmic beating on the water against him body soothed him. He turned the shower off and grabbed the towel waiting for him on the sink. He dried himself and wrapped the towel around his waist, selecting a smaller one to dry his hair. He walked back into the bedroom, to find the bed empty. He scowled and spun around, searching for Ginny. She was sitting in front of the fire, staring intently at it. Her long thin milky-white legs squashed up against her body her arms wrapped around them.

"Ron was right wasn't he? We are ruining our lives aren't we?" her eyes never left the fire but it was oblivious she was addressing Draco.

"We're not ruining our lives, Gin. Ok, so they are going to be a little different now, but everything happens for a reason. that's what you told be wasn't it?" Ginny nodded.

"But this is so different from how I imagined my life. I always thought I graduate, have a career, get married and then get pregnant. Not the other way around." Draco sighed and ran his hand through his wet hair, sitting on the bed.

"You really think this is how I imagined it Ginny. Falling in love, getting her pregnant. A Weasley, no less. Tell me that is would happen a year ago I would have been repulsed by the idea."

"Well if that's how you really feel, I'll just be on my way." She stood up and stomped towards the door. He stopped her by grabbing her arm, he pulled her on to his lap and looked her square in the eye.

"You know that's not what I meant."

"I know. I just want to yell, scream, shout at somebody. I'm so frustrated." She clenched her hair.

"Your brother is right upstairs." He smirked at her.

"It will be alright though won't it? We will make it work?"

"We'll try our best." She stood up from her chair and kissed him softly on her way to the shower. Draco sighed and picked up his wand muttering the drying spells.

* * *

Ronald Billius Weasley was pacing and it was driving Hermione mad.

"Stop it Ron, Stop it. You woke up twenty minutes ago and you haven't stopped walking around the damn room since. It is driving me _freaking_ crazy."

"Sixteen Hermione, she's sixteen and him. He's a Malfoy." Ron didn't stop pacing. Hermione muttered something that sounded very much like. "I'm well aware of that Ron."

"Malfoys and Weasleys don't mix. Its right. Its not natural. Its like sick. It could _possibly_ be illegal."

"Ron your over reacting."

"No. I'm not. But you know the worst part. He called me Uncle Ronniekins. And I made me realise two things. One. I need to kill the twins for ever calling me that and two, I want to be a part of this kids life, I want to be Uncle Ronniekins. I just don't want to be in anyway connected to Malfoy." He slide down the wall he was leaning against.

"Too late Ron." Hermione walked over and sat down next to him.

"I know 'Mione I just wish-."

"I know Ron but you can't change what's already happened" Ron turned to face Hermione and opened his mouth to speak but Hermione beat him to it. "And if you say one word about time-turners or third year. I'll hit like I did Malfoy third year." Ron tuned and faced the wall again dejectedly but with a half smile on his face remember Hermione's punch.

"I guess I'm just going to have accept it then"

"I guess you do."

* * *

Ginny, was drying her hair in front of the mirror, Draco swore violently from where he was sitting in front of the mirror, 

"Draco, what's wrong?"

"Promise you won't freak out"

"Why would I freak out?"

"I just received a letter from my Mother, I have a bit of bad news."

"Go on."

"I have to be married in two weeks time."

"Why?"

"That's not the worst of it, Pansy is the bride."

Ginny mouth dropped to the floor before she grabbed her wand and stormed toward the door.

"Ginny where are you going?"

"To kill Parkinson. Coming?"

Draco had no other choice but to follow her. Bloody Weasley temper. It may just be interesting though.

**A/N: **_Press the pretty button and leave a reveiw. You know you want to:) Its such a pretty button afterall..._


	6. A blue stripe means: Potter gets around

**Disclaimer: if you recognise it. it's not mine. if you don't then that's mine. **

**Probably.**

* * *

A blue stripe means Harry Potter gets around .

Pansy Parkinson was reapplying foundation but the fifth time in half an hour. She looked as though she had been tangoed. She was just coating her eyelashes with more mascara when Ginny burst in through the portrait door.

"_Parkinson" _Ginny spat her name with as much distaste as she could possibly muster.

"Who let her in here?" Pansy voice was filled with disgust, she stuck her nose up in the air.

"Actually Parkinson, I already knew the password so I let my self in. But right now down to business, you good for nothing slimy scumbag of a slut." Ginny ran forward and pulled her hair. Pansy started screaming and trying to hit the angered red-head.

The door swung open revealing a very relaxed Draco. He had put his mask put on. The one he used in front of everyone but Ginny. His eyes were glazed over, cold and hard . But if you looked close enough you could see the panic sweeping through them at the sight of Ginny, fighting. "Enough!" he hollered into the room, everyone froze, Ginny let go of Pansy's hair "What the hell is going on here?" Pansy ran up to Draco.

"Oh Drakey thank goodness you're here, this Mud-blood loving scum just jumped on me and attacked my wondrous hair" Pansy flicked her hair over her shoulder.

"You filthy little-" Ginny started advancing on the (Fake) blonde haired witch.

"Ginny stop-" Draco warned. Pansy gave a smug smirk at Ginny from behind Draco's back. Pansy was presumptuous however and Draco continued. "if you are going to fight her at least use your wand and remember the B-A-B-Y" he mouthed the last word and Ginny gave a nod of understanding. Pansy face fell she knew all about the legendary Ginny Weasley's Bat Bogey Hex.

"Of course, Draco how silly of me to forget." She raised her wand and was about whisper a few choice words, when Pansy shouted. "He came on to me!"

"What?" Ginny eyes flashed dangerously as she looked over at Draco. Draco held his hands up in surrender.

"He kissed me first. I swear and then one thing led to another, _five times_." seeing the look in Ginny's eyes she hastily added. "not that is important of course."

"Of course." Ginny rounded in the pair however at the moment it was unclear whether it was Draco or Pansy who her wand was pointing at.

"I swear Ginny she's not talking about me. I promise. "

"And I don't usually sleep with Gryffindors - What?" Pansy had just realised what Draco had said and turned round to looked at him.

"What? What Gryffindors" Ginny was confused.

"Told you." Draco looked over Pansy shoulder to say that. Upon seeing the look

on Ginny face, he regretted it.

"That's why you're here right because I slept with your precious Potter?"

An unanimous "What?" echoed around the room. An uncomfortable silence filled the room as everyone tried to process the information.

"If you didn't know about me sleeping with Potter then why she-" Pansy pointed a finger accusingly at Ginny "here and trying to kill me."

Draco let out an sigh. " Pansy have you received a letter from either of your parents."

"Yes. But I can't see - Oh. Interesting" Pansy had an ugly smirk plastered on her face. "but why does she care?"

"Oh. My. God Parkinson are you really that stupid?" Ginny shook her head. She honestly couldn't believe that she hadn't sussed it out yet.

"Drakey are you going to let her talk to me like that?"

"Yes" Draco replied glancing down at his nails.

"Oh my you two are in a relationship aren't you?" Draco clapped very slowly.

"Well done Pansy. We have only been here what fifteen minutes now, and you worked it out all own your own too. I must say I am impressed . Was that a new record for you?" He drawled out.

"…"

"Speechless are we Parkinson? Well you see unfortunately there is no way for me to make this spell permanent, however it usually works for five and a half hours courtesy of _Weasley's Wizard wheezes_. But when the boils come up don't squeeze them. They just get worst_" _Ginny smiled smugly at the girl in front of her "Now Draco, I am going up find Professor McGonagall, to discuss our living arrangements. Please find a way out of this marriage." She walked up and gave him a kiss on the cheek, before leaving.

"Ok, Pansy me and you need to have a conversation. Is there any way that this marriage can be broken?"

Pansy indicated that she wanted paper and a quill. Draco gave them to her, turning his nose up a little. He was a Malfoy they don't wait hand and foot on people. Pansy wrote on the paper-

_The only way for the arrangement to be broken would be for one of us to marry, someone else. _

_But I'm not going to get married._

_ So good luck finding someone to marry you._

Draco snatched the paper up from the desk and turned to leave. He sneered at the girl, "You know Pansy you really are stupid. Sleeping with Potter aswell, he probably has a disease. Oh and by the way Ginny was lying, you have to squeeze the boils to make them go away and never call me Drakey again otherwise I may just modify that spell to make it permanent ."

Once he was outside of the common room. Draco smirked. Ginny couldn't lie to save her life. Dinner would be very interesting indeed. He took off down the corridor with a little spring in his step, not overly so because he was still a Malfoy but enough to cause a first year Hufflepuff , who had been cowering in the corner afraid of what Draco Malfoy would do to him this time ,to fall to the floor in shock.

* * *

**A/N: Now you have read please reveiw. I know it was a weak chapter but they will get better! Keep Reading. **_The pretty button is calling your name :)_


	7. A Blue stripe means: Proposals

**Disclaimer: If you recognise anything, its not mine. If you don't it's mine. **

**Probably. **

A Blue stripe means: Proposals 

When Draco walked back into his room he heard, Ginny grousing to herself. "Bloody McGonagall. Who does she think she is making me go home for Christmas?" Draco coughed at this little admission. Ginny stopped making the bed (she was basically hitting the pillows) turned to him and scowled. "What?" she questioned shortly.

"How did it go?" he drawled, she picked up the glass his bedside table and hurled at the floor next to his feet. It splintered spreading the shards across the stone floor. He looked down at it and smirked.

"That good?" She just glared at him.

"McGonagall wouldn't let me share accommodation with you unless we went home over Christmas and told my parents. I told here that they would kill be for not being married and plainly butcher you for well- even looking at me. So then she said that was her final decision. But even if we do go to the burrow, mum would never agree to our living arrangements, because we would be 'living in sin' and this baby is out of wedlock. God it would be so much simpler if we were married!" She threw the pillows down on to the bed murderously.

"So what if we went and got married?" he had crept up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist placing his head on her shoulder, his peppermint breath tickling her ear. Ginny's face read confusion.

"What?"

"Think about it Ginny you, me, this little one." he patted her stomach "a real family."

"Draco are you alright? You seem a little odd. Oh the only way to break the marriage contract is to marry someone else isn't it?"

"Yeah and Pansy has already told me that she won't get married so that just leaves me."

"So wait, this is you proposing?"

"Do you want it to be?"

"Not if the only reason you are marring me is to get out of a marriage with Parkinson no."

"But I thought you didn't want me to marry Parkinson and its not the only reason. It will stop your parents from killing me."

Ginny turned around and pushed him away from her, then in a sickly sweet voice proclaimed "Oh Draco, I love it when you get all romantic, please tell me again how you are using me for **your own benefit**" She shouted the last three words, before walking straight past him and through the door .

* * *

"Ginny, For God's sake. Gin. I didn't mean it like that" He ran after her but she had vanished down the hallway. He smashed the wall with his fist before seeing the same first year he had caused to faint earlier. The first year wasn't as lucky this time and upon seeing the sneer on Draco's face began to cry. Draco pulled out his wand and sent the Hufflepuff flying into the suit of armour. 

"Out of my way." Draco stormed off in the general direction of Gryffindor tower. Then he saw her stuck on a platform, the stairs had moved leaving her stranded. He ran up the stairs, so he was on the platform facing her.

"Ginny, We need to talk about this."

"Get lost you insensitive, unfeeling _Ferret_." she tapped her foot on the floor impatiently.

"Harsh Ginevra, I've only come to apologize. You know your really pretty when your angry." His voice seemed to have a mocking tone to it. Her ears where tinged red, her hair falling from the messy ponytail she had scrapped it up into. Her eyes were flashing dangerously and her breath was a little faster than usual. He was telling the truth.

"Not here Draco, Not now. I'm upset and likely to do something I will regret."

"Really?" he had raised an eyebrow, he heard her let out a low growl in frustration.

"Don't push it. I have my wand and you know as well as I do that I could hex you from right here. Where the bloody hell are those stairs?" Her voice was laced with anger.

"Would you? Even if I told you that I loved you and wanted to marry you because of that? Even if I took this ring off my finger and gave it to right now would you still hex me?"

"That depends. Do you love me?"

"Don't ask stupid questions Ginevra." his voice was dangerously low. "Will you marry me or not?"

"Don't ask stupid questions, Draco" She was mocking him and he knew it. He let out a loud over-exaggerated sigh. " You do realise you still haven't ask me to marry you properly yet?"

"What I have asked at least four times no and you still haven't give me an answer!" he was outraged now.

"You have only given me a choice over and over again and said it like you were asking me if I wanted chocolate or vanilla ice cream."

"Fine then I'll do it right." he was really shouting now.

"Go on then." so was she.

"Fine! Ginevra Molly-Anne Weasley. I love you. I want to spend the rest of forever with you. I don't want or need anyone else except you and our child. I would die for you. I will always love you. Please will you be my wife?" he shouted the whole

"Yes" she answered shortly

"Good" he bit back.

"Where the hell are those bloody stairs?" she was infuriated all she wanted was to be over there with him. With the love of her life but she was stuck here waiting for stairs. He just want to kiss her right now. He had reached the limit of his temper.

"Screw the stairs! _Accio My fiancée__" _Ginny was pulled towards like she had some kind of invisible string wrapped around her waist Draco caught her in his arms and kissed her before her feet even touched the ground. He pulled of the ring on his right ring finger and slipped it on to her left , she giggled. Wrapping her arms around his neck she kissed him.

"I guess we are going to the Burrow for Christmas then. My brothers will be thrilled to meet you."

Draco took a deep breath before muttering "You are so lucky I love you."

She gave him another kiss before whispering. "I know."

* * *

**A/N:** Press the pretty button and leave a review. If you do i might write a chapter titled christmas with the in laws and i might write a scene with Gred and Forge. So tell me if you love it, hate it or just like it a tad!! _Press the pretty button you know you want to!_

* * *


	8. A blue stripe means letters

A blue stripe means letters.

A/N: ok so this is a **VERY **short chapter and im not really all that happy with it. The next chapter will be called - CHRISTMAS WITH THE IN LAWS! which I am having so much fun writing!!

* * *

Lucius Malfoy, was seething. Rarely did a man of his standing lose control like this and in front of people too. He had smashed the bottle of fire whiskey down on to the table causing everyone to turn and look at him. Silence swept the room before he screamed.

"NARCISSIA!!!"

The tall blonde haired woman walked toward her husband. She pulled him down to her height and hissed into his ear. "Go to the drawing room. I will meet you in there." Lucius Malfoy gave a nod of understanding and stalked of toward the drawing room. Narcissia turned to her guests. "Give me a few moments please help your self to drinks and the such." then she turned and followed her husband.

Lucius Malfoy was leaning against the wall his head repeatedly hit the wall behind it. He had a glass of fire whiskey in his hand and in the other a screwed up piece of parchment. When his wife walked into the room he turned to look at her and began shaking the parchment in her face.

"Look what your son has done" he was turning almost red which Narcissia thought was very unbecoming on him, reminded her to much of the Weasleys. She raised and eyebrow snatching the paper from him.

"My son? When ever he does some bad he becomes my son." she looked down at the paper, slowly reading the words written in Draco's handwriting.

_Dear Mother and Father,_

_I hope this letter finds you well. I am sorry to have to contact you during your annual Christmas Party but I bring you urgent news. _

_I will not be returning home, as it has been arranged for me to go to my fiancée's house over the Christmas period. That is right I have asked a young lady to marry me. She is very beautiful and a very powerful witch. She is, of course, pure-blooded and comes from a very respected family in the wizarding community. _

_I am not marring her to get out of marring Miss Parkinson. I am marrying her because I love her. _

_So I would greatly appreciate it if mother would send me the traditional Malfoy engagement ring as she is at the moment wearing mine._

_Merry Christmas._

_Draco._

Narcissia looked up at her husband. "What's wrong with that? You said you wanted him to get married."

"Did you not read the P.s at the bottom?" Lucius took a long sip from his fire whiskey. Narcissia glanced back down at letter.

_P.S please be excepting your first Grandchild in July._

"Well that's quite the bombshell."

Lucius poured her a drink and passed it to her "Your going to need that when you read the last part."

"There's more?" her voice was meek.

"There's always more with our Draco."

Narcissia peered down at the paper in her hand once more.

_P.P.S My Fiancée is Ginevra Molly-Anne Weasley._

Narcissia whimpered and grabbed the glass on the side table. Taking a large gulp and letting the liquid burn her throat she slid down the wall.

"Oh my. The Malfoy heir will have pink hair. Think of the torment Lucius. The torment!"

"I know my dear. I know."

* * *

**A/N: **

Press the pretty button leave a review and receive holiday cheer for all!!!

* * *


	9. Christmas with the in laws

A Blue stripe means Christmas with the in-laws. Part one 

**Disclaimer: If you recognise anything, its not mine. If you don't it's mine. **

**Probably. **

* * *

The young couple stood in front of the fireplace is Professor McGonagall office. Ginny's fingers laced with Draco's causing his hand to turn pure white.

"Ginny, you seem to be hurting my hand." Draco tried struggling out of her death grip.

"Draco little piece of advice, if you want to keep your hand I would keep quiet."

"Yes, dear."

Professor McGonagall handed them the floo powder.

"Miss Weasley if you go first please." Ginny through the powder into the fire shouting "The Burrow" before the flames engulfed her.

"Mr Malfoy, before you go. Your mother sent a package for you this morning." she handed him a small black velvet box. "I'm sure she'll say yes."

"Don't worry Professor. She already has. Merry Christmas." he smiled at the old woman, causing her to take a step back and check she wasn't seeing things, before grasping the powder and copying his fiancée's movements.

* * *

At The Burrow.

Ginny came tumbling through the fireplace. After picking herself up off the floor and dusting herself down, she called out for her parents. "Mum, Dad. I'm here!"

"Ah, Merry Christmas Ginny dear, how are you?" Ms Weasley came into the sitting room, wiping her hands on the apron tied around her waist.

"Merry Christmas Mum. I'm fine thanks." Ginny stepped forward to give her mother a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Ginny, Professor McGonagall said you would be having company this year-" She was cut short at the sound of Draco colliding face first with the floor. Ginny couldn't help but giggle. Draco stood up and looked at Ginny. "You think that's funny do you? I'll show you funny." he lent down to give her a kiss, but she put her hands on his chest and pushed him away. He pouted a little causing her to giggle some more. A cough interrupted them.

"Draco, Meet my mother."

"Mrs Weasley, a pleasure to meet you."

Mrs Weasley had a large fake smile slapped on her face and she spoke between gritted teeth. "Draco Malfoy, what a pleasant surprise. Welcome to the burrow, dear. ARTHUR!! ARTHUR!!"

She walked back into the kitchen where her husband was sitting. The door was slammed shut. A few moments later the sound of a chair scrapping against the stone floor was heard.

"Ginevra, will you come in here please?" her mother's head popped round the door. Ginny got up from the worn sofa that she and Draco had sat down on a few moments ago. She turned to Draco and whispered "I'll be right back. Make your self comfortable."

* * *

Draco sighed and sat twiddling his thumbs when he heard voices coming from the fireplace.

"Forge you are on my head!"

"Well maybe if your head wasn't so fat we would be stuck in here!"

"You realise we are identical twins right?"

"Not in the head!"

"Especially in the head!!"

Draco stood up and walked towards the fireplace.

"Hello?"

"Did you hear that Gred? Someone is out there!"

"HELP HELP"

"If you can hear us tug on my feet."

Draco yanked the legs sticking from the fireplace, causing two blacken figures to be revealed. Once the had got up, the one on the left turned around and punched the one on the right.

"What the hell's bells was that for Fred?"

"I told you there was no bloody way Father Christmas could fit down that god-damn chimney. You owe me fifteen gallons now!"

Draco coughed alerting them to his presences.

"What is the Malfoy boy doing here?"

"YOUR GETTING MARRIED TO HIM???" the sound of Mrs Weasley enraged voice echoed around the burrow.

"I'm guessing that would be why George. It's going to be an interesting Christmas." the one who Draco was guessing to be Fred said.

Draco didn't like the way they were smirking at him as he was backed into a corner.

* * *

A/N: next update will probs be on friday. I'm going to visit family all week so there will be no way for me to update._ PRESS THE PRETTY BUTTON AND LEAVE A CHRISTMAS REVEIW!!!_

_MERRY CHRISTMAS!!! Or HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!_


	10. Christmas with the in laws part 2

Christmas with the in-laws Part two 

* * *

**Disclaimer: If you recognise anything, its not mine. If you don't it's mine. **

**Probably. **

* * *

"So your marrying little Ronniekins then Malfoy?" George, the one with the rather large bruise forming on his face asked.

"I mean we always thought he was a little different, but we assumed that was just what comes with being the youngest." Fred was more talking to his brother than to Draco.

"And we never thought the Malfoy heir would be gay. Even if you do wear a little too much hair gel." George pointed at Draco hair.

The twins were rapidly enclosing on him Draco had smashed up against the wall before he realised what they were insinuating. "I do not wear to much hair gel." he thought for a moment before shouting. "And I'm not gay either."

"Sure, your not." the twins spoke in unison.

Ron, Harry and Hermione came tumbling out of the fire. Ron spoke first. "Hey Fred, George. Who are you going to Weasley twin thrash?" he stood on his tip toes trying to see who the twins were hiding.

"Wait if Ron is there-"

"Then who are you marrying?" The twins stopped walking and looked at one another before looking back a Draco, however Mrs Weasley answered for him.

"GINEVRA MOLLY-ANNE WEASLEY!"

The twins looked at one another and grinned evilly at him before cracking their knuckles.

"Excellent-"

"Before, when we thought you were marrying Ron we were going to just-"

"Have a few words, but now-"

"It's our little baby sister your marrying-"

"We are going to have to break your legs."

The twins were now surrounding Draco. He let out a small whimper. For the past six years his father had drilled thousands of dark arts spells into him, in case he ever needed then, but now he was looking into the face of the Weasley twins, the world most creative minds for causing pain and laughter, and he could remember one. _Crap. _If he was going to get out of this alive, he need a guardian angel. Someone who would save him no matter what. He needed a Christmas miracle.

"What the hell are you doing to my fiancé?" Ginny stood in the doorway, red faced, wand out.

"Oh come on now Ginny you would hex us we are your favourite brothers." George turn to looked at Ginny his hand still inches away from Draco's throat.

"Try me." Her eyes kept switching between her older brothers faces.

"Plus, you would get kicked out of school." George spoke this time.

Ginny merely shrugged at this comment. Her wand was still pointed at the same in between the twins, but they knew however that she was perfectly capable of hexing them both at the same time. She had done it before.

"You done perfectly well without a full education."

Fred nodded his head. "Good comeback."

"Thank you." She still didn't lower her wand. "Here's how this is going to work. You are going to let Draco go and then I'm going to_ think _about not hexing you. Deal?"

"And if we don't cooperate?"

"Then your hairy little arses will be going through the back door, and I'll put on you the hex I used on Pansy Parkinson two days ago. I'll just leave out the silencing spell out."

The twins considered this for a moment, before Fred spoke. "What hex was it?"

"Do you remember the boils you gained in your seventh year? You know the ones that got bigger when you squeezed them?"

Fred and George's eyes went wide with fear. They reluctantly let go of Draco. He ran across to the other side of the room, to where Ginny was standing.

"Well played Ginny." George sighed.

"You did teach me well." Ginny placed her wand back into her back pocket.

Fred smiled at his sister "You did however forget the most vital part of the threat?"

"I did."

"You did. MUM! Ginny pulled her wand out at me and Fred!" George smiled sweetly at his sister. Ginny scowled and as soon as Mrs Weasley walked into the room. She shouted out "Fred and George threatened Draco."

"Ginny swore."

"Fred and George got arrested last week five times."

"Ginny hexed another girl."

"Fred and George have experiments upstairs."

"Ginny said she didn't care if she got kicked out of school."

"You see that angel on the top of the tree. Its not really an angel it's a gnome from the garden, Fred and George put it up there last Christmas."

"Ginny-"

"Right that is it! You are acting like five year olds. To your rooms now!" A very furious Mrs Weasley cried out.

"But why?" George whined.

"Don't question me! Now up those stairs!"

Ginny turned around and saw 'the golden trio' trying to hide their laughter.

" I don't see what your laughing about. Mum, Ron got ten detentions in two weeks, Hermione's not a virgin but Ron is and Harry slept with Pansy Parkinson." She turned and gave a very Slytherin smirk at the three of their gob-smacked faces, she grabbed Draco's hand and pulled him towards the stairs. "I'm going to my room now." She started walking up the stairs dragging her fiancé behind her. Then she heard words come out of Ron's mouth that made her completely freeze.

"Oh yeah well Ginny's pregnant." she could hear the smile in his voice.

"Buggar." she whispered.

* * *

**A/N:**_ Press the button and leave a review. There is still a third chapter about the Weasley Christmas that should be up soon! Hope everyone had a wonderful Christmas!!_

_Thanks for all the reviews! _

_Now press the pretty button!!_


	11. Christmas with the inlaws part 3

Christmas with the in-laws. part three 

* * *

**Disclaimer: If you recognise anything, its not mine. If you don't it's mine. **

**Probably. **

* * *

"Ginevra?" Mrs Weasley's strained voice came out in barely a murmur. "Please tell me your brother is lying." Silence. Ginny hand gripped the banister her knuckles turning white. Draco who was holding her other hand, ran his thumb over her palm for reassurance. "Please." Mrs Weasley had tears in her eyes threatening to spill over. Ginny hung her head in shame. Mrs Weasley sniffed. "Ok. Kitchen now. Both of you." Disappointment was evident in her voice.

Draco gave a little tug on her arm and whispered "Come on." Ginny turned and looked at him, her eyes usually full of excitement were dull and ashamed. "It will be ok, Gin." He placed a hand on the small of her back, still holding her other hand and guided her down the stairs into the kitchen.

As they walked past Ron, Ginny had to hold on a little tighter, Draco was unsure if it was a gesture to stop him or herself from killing her brother. Draco settled for sending the coldest death glare he could possibly muster and a quick look at Ginny confirmed she was doing the same thing.

When they entered the kitchen Mrs and Mr Weasley were already sitting at the table. Mr Weasley's hand was covering his wife's and he was muttering to himself and from what Draco could work out the main words being featured was Malfoy bloody trust Slytherins can't my baby girl pregnant. Why god why? and not necessarily in that order. The look on both his and his wife's faces made Draco gulp, purely out of fear. He knew about the Weasley temper.

Mrs Weasley indicated that the should sit down and then very slowly spoke as it she was speaking to a couple of misbehaving children. "So, how did this happen then?" Draco and Ginny looked at one another wearing the same expression of fear and embarrassment.

Inside Draco was cursing his stupid naïve brain. Why did he believe Blaise anyway when he said that you couldn't get a girl pregnant if you had sex in the perfects bathroom? Blaise had sounded so convincing in telling him that there was so many protection charms performed in that room. Professor Flickwick had set up a permanent charm in there. What made it worse was that Ginny had laughed at this when he had told her this, but he had convinced her to trust him and she did. Oh boy was he going pay now.

Inside Ginny was cursing her own stupid naïve brain. Why she believed Draco she wasn't quite sure. He looked so cute standing there adamant that he was right and she guessed if he was wrong it would be alright, because there was no way _she_ was going to get pregnant. It wasn't until after she remembered she was one of seven. Oh boy was she going to pay for it now.

"Well Mrs Weasley you see me and your daughter love each other very much and it just seemed natural to take our relationship to a more erm… physical level" Mrs Weasley gave a snort as her reply.

"And you didn't think of using contraception? Or at least getting married first?" Her tone was accusing.

Ginny replied in a indignant manner. "We usually did. This time it didn't seem needed. Plus we are getting married now!"

" '**_Now_**' being the key word there Ginevra! '**_Now_**' you are with child." Mrs Weasley was turning a rather nasty shade red, in fact so was Ginny.

Mr Weasley however let out a slow laugh. Mrs Weasley turned to her husband absolutely outraged. "Arthur! Care to inform the rest of us what you find so highly amusing?"

Mr Weasley stopped laughing abruptly, before smiling sheepishly at his wife and turning to address Draco. "Draco, am I correct in assuming that the place of conception was, in fact ,the perfects bathroom?"

Draco, feeling extremely uncomfortable at the change in conversation but answering for fear of an unpleasant reaction, nodded and spoke uncertainly. "Erm yes sir."

Mr Weasley laughed again. "And I'm correct in guessing that a fellow classmate told you that there was no way that anyone could get pregnant in the perfects bathroom? As Professor Flickwick had put a permanent conception charm on there?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Molly dear, isn't that wonderful your first grandchild was conceived in the same place and under the same false assumption that your first child was?"

Mrs Weasley was infuriated. "Arthur! Ginevra did not need to know that and that was different we were married and had just graduated. Ginevra is not even of age yet!"

Ginny herself was looking a little pale. Draco lent down to whisper in her ear. "Gin are you ok?"

She shook her head, her eyes were wide and staring straight ahead. "We had sex in the same place as my parents that's….. disgusting."

Mr Weasley just laughed once more. "I'm afraid I can't judge them for doing exactly what we did Molly." he held his hand out to Draco. "Draco welcome to the family," he pulled him closer and in a deadly whisper spoke slowly gripping Draco hand a little tighter than necessary. "You hurt my daughter and that baby. I will not hesitate in letting _all_ seven of Ginny's brothers hunt you down. We may not speak to Percy but he would still be here in an instant if he knew his baby sister was in trouble. Oh and I included Harry as one of her brothers. I know they would take great pleasure at watching you suffer." His voice suddenly became cheerful again. "Now then Molly. How long until dinner? I am starving." He turned to look at this wife who was opening and closing her mouth as though she was a goldfish.

"I can't believe you- Wha- Huh? Arthur!" she flapped.

"Molly, Sweetheart, me and Draco have an agreement. Don't we Draco?"

Draco who was now wearing the same expression as Ginny was and imaging all the nasty ways the Weasley boys would get their revenge, nodded dumbly.

**

* * *

**

**A/N:**

Sorry for how long this took me to update but I have been busy catching up with my schoolwork, and then I discovered what it was like to have a real social life. It took me a couple of days to recover from that! Plus I wrote this chapter up but Word decided that it would experience so major problems and just close on me!

Reviews are always greatly appreciated and I love hearing your comments. Just press the pretty button on the left of your screen and tell me what you thought!!

P.S Is anyone receiving alerts from this website when they get things like reviews because I'm not and I'm not sure why.

_Review please and happy new year:)_


End file.
